The present invention relates to an arrangement pertaining to an internal combustion engine that includes a supercharger for compression of the combustion air delivered to the engine and a cooler for cooling the compressed combustion air by means of a heat exchanger through which a coolant flows, said arrangement being of the kind defined in the preamble of claim 1.
Compression of the combustion air, normally designated charge air, results in undesirable heating of the air. It is therefore usual to allow the charge air to pass through an intermediate cooler on its way to the engine. It is difficult to find space in the normally well-filled engine space to accommodate an intermediate cooler and, furthermore, the cooler must be secured in the engine space with the aid of robust fasteners, which also applies to the actual supercharger itself. Also required are hoses and fasteners that interconnect the supercharger and the inter intermediate cooler. Furthermore, it is necessary that sufficient room is available to enable connections and said parts to be inspected and serviced.
The object of the present invention is to provide a simple solution that is well adapted to overcome these problems.
This object is achieved in accordance with the invention with an arrangement that has the characteristic features set forth in claim 1. An extremely compact and effective intermediate cooler that can be secured easily to the engine has been provided by placing the cooling means, the intermediate cooler, in a casing which has outlet ports in immediate connection with the inlet ports of the engine and by designing the cooling means in the manner disclosed and locating said means opposite at least the major part of the outlet openings, such that the cooling means will be contacted by the charge air exiting through the outlet openings along the whole of its length.
In the embodiment defined in claim 2, the casing forming the distribution chamber is stably constructed with an openable cover that enables the heat exchanger to be withdrawn from the casing for inspection and cleaning purposes and then easily replaced in the casing. As disclosed in claim 5, in the case of this particular, which includes a housing integrated with the casing and accommodating said heat exchanger, it is possible to use the casing as a supercharger support means when necessary, such supportive use also applying in other respects. The casing is sufficiently strong for this purpose and also conducts the hot charge air from the supercharger outlet direct to the heat exchanger of the cooling means and from there to the cylinders without heating any intermediate hose connections.
One preferred embodiment of the arrangement has the characteristic features set forth in claim 3, whereby uniform cooling of the charge air to the various cylinders is achieved.